Time to Duel, Ttebayo! Fiches personnages
by kirashu
Summary: Juste un complément de mon histoire Time to duel, Ttebayo! Vous trouverez ici un ensemble de Fiche sur les personnages que je créérai, leur apparence, histoire, deck etc. Bonne lecture.


**Bonjour tout le monde, tout d'abord je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre mon histoire « Time to duel, Ttebayo ! ».**

**En attendant que je poste la suite de l'histoire (qui sera poster dans 24h au plus tard), j'ai décidé de créer cette rubrique où vous trouverez différentes fiches sur les personnages de mon histoire sous la forme de leur apparence, leur informations personnelles (personnalités, statut social...) et les informations sur les cartes qu'ils ont utilisés au fil de l'histoire.**

**Évidemment, cela signifiera que j'éditerais cette rubrique après chaque chapitre de l'histoire posté.**

**Ah oui, vous connaissez déjà la phrase classique, je ne détient les droits QUE des personnages et cartes que j'ai créé. Croyez bien que si je possédais Naruto-verse et Yugioh Gx, Naruto ne serait pas une sorte de Gary-Sue et YuGiOh Gx serait un peu plus "dark".  
**

* * *

**Daisuke Saotome.**

Il fait a première apparition dans le **chapitre 1**, en tant que premier antagoniste de l'histoire. Il est âgé de 18 ans, yeux bleus, une longue chevelure bleue foncé attaché lui arrivant au milieu du dos et une mèche camouflant légèrement son œil gauche. Il mesure 1m81, un gilet noir ouvert, par dessus un T-shirt rouge dont l'image d'un Dragon Noir Météore cousu sur la partie frontal, un pantalon noire et une paire de converse noire.

Né d'un père japonais et d'une mère française, il est le **demi-frère de Rei Saotome** (Blair Flannigan) et a des rapports conflictuels avec sa famille. Suite à la mort de sa mère lorsqu'il avait 4 ans lors d'un accident de voiture où son père était au volant, il a toujours considéré son père comme étant responsable de la mort de cette dernière. Le fait que son père se remarie un an plus tard n'arrangea rien à la situation. Lorsqu'il décida de relier une relation avec son père, l'annonce de la naissance de Rei lui donna l'impression que son père tentait d'oublier sa mère et tentait de le remplacer.

Ne pouvant tout simplement pas supporter de vivre dans une famille où il ne se voyait comme étant qu'un parasite, et cela malgré toutes ses interventions afin d'humilier sa belle-mère et demi-soeur, il fut envoyé en pension en France.

Il participa à divers tournois où il fut par la suite recruté par le président de la Playcard Company, qui le propulsa au sommet de plusieurs tournois dans les pays composant la Zone Europe et fut finalement déclaré à 16 ans Champion de l'Europe en vainquant Rex Raptor en utilisant un Deck de type de Dragon, d'où son surnom « Dragon Summoner ».

**_Cartes utilisées_**

**Monstres.**

Dragon Noir au Yeux Rouges (Ténèbres) [2400 ATK / 2000 DEF]

Dragon Météore (Feu) [ 1800 ATK / 2000 DEF ]

Squelette Malfaisant (Ténèbres) [2500 ATK / 1200 DEF]

Dragon Crâne Noir (Ténèbres) [3200 ATK / 2500 DEF]

Dragon Noir Météore (Feu) [3500 ATK / 2800 DEF]

**Magie.**

Dragon Fusion Miracle : En sacrifiant 1000 L.P, retirez du jeu les monstres matériels de fusion depuis votre main, terrain ou cimetière nécessaire afin d'invoquer spécialement un monstre fusion.

**Piège.**

Peau Émeraude : Annule l'effet d'un monstre ou d'une carte magie détruisant un monstre « Dragon » sur votre terrain. Détruisez le monstre à effet ou la carte magie après activation de cette carte.

* * *

**Et voilà, la première fiche technique sur mon personnage créé Daisuke Saotome. J'imagine que certains d'entre-vous doivent se dire « On s'en fou de tes fiches, nous voulons LA SUITE DE TON HISTOIRE ! », à ces personnes... que dire à part... « Je suis un auteur amateur, je ne suis pas payé pour mon boulot, donc en gros... je fais ce qu'il me plait ?! ».**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, la suite arrivera très bientôt donc... patience.  
**

**Honnêtement, je fais ces fiches afin que vous puissiez avoir une meilleure idée des personnages de mon histoire, mais cela ME permet de faire le point sur mes personnages (ainsi que leur deck) et comme cela, je pourrais mieux les utiliser à l'avenir.**

**Au faite, si quelqu'un veut tenter de dessiner Daisuke Saotome, amusez-vous !**


End file.
